1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an image projector apparatus, and a stage apparatus which can control motion with six degrees of freedom (6 DoF).
2. Description of the Related Art
A shake reduction (image shake correction/image stabilizing/anti-shake) system designed as an in-body shake reduction system which drives an image sensor in a camera body of an SLR camera system to perform an image shake correction operation is known in the art, wherein the image sensor is driven in the X-direction (the X-axis direction) and the Y-direction (the Y-axis direction), which are orthogonal to an optical axis, using oblong-shaped planar coils and permanent magnets and the image sensor is also driven in the Z-direction (the Z-axis direction), which coincides with the optical axis direction, by a piezoelectric actuator. This type of shake reduction system is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In Patent Literature 2, an imaging apparatus in which an image sensor is moved in an optical axis direction to perform a focus adjustment is disclosed. In Patent Literature 3, an imaging apparatus equipped with a vibration reduction system is disclosed, in which the vibration reduction system supports an image sensor in a manner to allow the image sensor to be freely movable in the X-direction, the Y-direction and the Z-direction via coil springs provided in an extended state in the X-direction, the Y-direction and the Z-direction and in which the vibration reduction system drives the image sensor so that it rotates (tilts) about the X-direction (the X-axis), the Y-direction (the Y-axis) and the Z-direction (the Z-axis). In Patent Literature 4, an imaging apparatus which makes a tilt photography possible by rotating an image sensor about the X-direction and the Y-direction is disclosed.
Additionally, cameras equipped with a 5-axis image stabilizing system which rotates (tilts) an image sensor about the X-direction, rotates (tilts) the image sensor about the Y-direction, moves the image sensor in the X-direction, moves the image sensor in the Y-direction and rotates (tilts) the image sensor about the Z-direction (about an optical axis) have been known in recent years.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-226205
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S59-11071
[Patent Literature 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-265612
[Patent Literature 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-35308
However, in these related-art imaging apparatuses, the movable stage that supports an image sensor is in contact with some sort of support base (e.g., a base member), and therefore, the occurrence of sliding (moving) resistance cannot be avoided when the image sensor is driven. In addition, due to the occurrence of such sliding resistance, it is a fact that there is a limit to the degree of freedom in movement of the image sensor with the above-described imaging apparatuses of the related art.